In the case of a linear drive disclosed in the German patent publication (utility model) DE 20316693 U1 an attempt was made to tackle the above mentioned problems by not having a screw connection and replacing it by a-plain adhesive join. More particularly when tensile forces are to be transmitted this design however reduces the load carrying capacity of the linear drive.
The possibility of joining together two parts by an adhesive joint is described in the textbook “Der Stirlingmotor, einfach erklaert und leicht gebaut” by Dieter Viebach, first edition 1998, published by Oekobuch Verlag, Staufen bei Freiburg, pages 3, 4, 37 and 51. The book explains that a hub to be secured in a flywheel by means of a two-component adhesive may be aligned in the flywheel as long as the two-component adhesive is not set.
One object of the present invention is to propose measures by which, while dealing with the wear problems render possible an entrainment connection with a high load carrying capacity within the force flow path of the movement unit of a linear drive.